My Vampire
by katieeblaah
Summary: Claire and Shane aren't working out anymore. Claire ends it; feeling completely saturated with grief, and turns to an unexpected someone for comfort: Michael Glass. A romance soon flourishes.   Who ever thought that the bookworm would fall for the angel?


**A/N: **Ugh irritation over the lack of Michael X Claire romance fanfic's led me to writing this. It's not that I don't like Shane or anything, but I'm like crushing on Michael now, because Shane just seems..dumb. HAHA anyways hopefully you'll like this story. It will be a 4 part story (including the preface) and will be about Michael and Claire and their budding romance.

**Disclaimer:  
><strong>Me: I own the MORGANVILLE VAMPIRES!  
>Claire: Actually all copyright goes to Rachel Caine guys :)<br>Me: Fine, but I own Michael Glass :DDD  
>Eve: Okay b*tch, now back off my vampire<br>Me: NEVER!  
>Michael: Hey guys whats going on?<br>Me: -Faints-  
>Claire: Erm, well guys hope you enjoy the story. Remember the author owns nothing AND VAMPIRES AREN'T REAL!<p>

**Enjoy my friends :)**

(Sorry for subjecting you all to read my incredibly unfunny disclaimer ;))

* * *

><p><strong><span>My Vampire<span>**

**Preface**

"Shane is such an idiot", Claire exclaimed to Eve after Shane had left the kitchen. He had just asked Claire what 'extravagant' meant, making Claire sigh, and Eve burst into a fit of giggles. She never really noticed it up until then, but Claire now realised just how _stupid _Shane really was.

"Darling, how has it taken you over _a year _for youto realise this? I figured it out the first day I met him. But I suppose love might have made you a bit, erm, lenient to his stupidity" Eve replied, with a smile. She thought that Claire was just having a little harmless jab at Shane and Claire thought that too, up until she really _thought _about how much Shane's stupidity annoyed her.

At first it was cute, and funny. Then Claire was just used to it, but now? It's just ..annoying.

She gets that not everyone does advanced Calculus; that not everyone gets into college at 16, but Shane wasn't even impressive when it came to intellectual abilities. He didn't even know what extravagant meant!

Claire sighed loudly, she knew deep down what brought on this sudden insecurity about her relationship with Shane: her parents. Before they had left Morganville, her parents had audibly expressed their disapproval of Shane. They had mentioned how she could do much better; that he dragged her down.

But she hadn't listened then.  
>In fact, it had only seen to become important the past week, especially when Shane had asked Claire what physics was. That had really worried Claire.<p>

Now she thought that maybe she could do better. It's not like she looked like a mousy nerd anymore-she'd grown into proportion since.

Claire couldn't believe it but she was thinking about dumping Shane.

Eve seemed to sense Claire's indecision.

"What's wrong CB? The cat got you down? Or is it Mr Mcstabby?"

Claire didn't know what do to: should she tell Eve? Or should she just make something up? She didn't really want Eve to get pissed off at her because of Shane, but then again she didn't want to lie. Claire decided to just sugar coat the truth.

"I don't know" Claire started, sighing, "Do you think Shane has become especially stupid recently?"

Eve laughed, "CB, is this what your worried about? Don't stress, he isn't getting stupider by the minute like most people suspect, he's actually the same"

Claire wasn't convinced.

"Are you sure? I mean he wasn't always um a genius but like recently...I don't know maybe I'm just conflicted because of what my parents said"

Eve's eyes bugged out of her head, "CB you HAVE to tell me now!"

Claire sighed, she was pretty sure she was going to have to tell Eve the full story now, sugar coating things hardly worked with Eve. Claire should've known better to be vague towards her.

"My parents said that being with Shane was dragging me down, like I could do so much better" Claire started, "And at first I didn't care about what they said, but recently…I have just really been considering what they said"

Eve looked like she was about to faint, "Claire are you saying…?"

Claire looked down at her feet.

"I feel awful for even thinking about it, but I don't know maybe I am. I really do love him, but…it just isn't enough anymore. I feel like I'm talking to a 15 year old when I speak to him. Oh god I'm such a horrible person" Claire finished, tears budding up in her eyes.

Eve immediately came over and hugged Claire.

"Honey, It's okay. If it isn't working then end it, you deserve to be happy. You shouldn't feel guilty, Shane is a grown man and he can deal with it. If you think that he is bringing you down then you should really break up with him" Eve replied, soothing Claire and her tears.

Claire pretended to listen, but both Eve and Claire knew that if Claire ended her relationship with Shane, he_ would not _be fine.

#

Michael and Shane were playing a video game when Claire exited the kitchen. She made sure upon her exit that her face held no traces of her previous tears, so that Shane would be oblivious to the situation: Claire was probably just overacting over it anyway.

Well at least she hoped she was.

As soon as Shane caught sight of Claire he paused the game, ignoring Michael's complaint, and when over to smother Claire with a kiss. Claire welcomed him happily, deciding to ignore the part of her brain that told her to back away from him. She couldn't hurt Shane; she was all he had left.

"I missed you" Shane whispered in Claire's ear. It was supposed to send shivers down her spine like usual, but today it just seemed weird.

"I was only gone for like 5 minutes?" Claire replied; ruining the moment Shane was trying to create. Shane sighed but then held her at arms length and smiled, "Worst 5 minutes of my life"

"You lie" Claire replied with a smile. She wanted to seem as normal as possible. She hoped she was a good actor.

"I'm actually not, Michael was being a dick and jinxed me which made _me _lose our last game." Shane replied with a smirk.

Claire raised her eyebrows and put her hands on her hips, "Okay and here I thought you actually missed me. Should've known better then to think good of a Collins"

Shane immediately stopped joking around, and held her close.

"I actually lost because I was anxious for you to came back"

Despite herself Claire smiled; Shane was pro at being cute and when he was like this Claire hated herself for doubting their relationship.

"Oh yeah blame it on Claire, Shane" Michael called from the couch, breaking up Shane and Claire's proximity. She had totally forgotten about Michael's super hearing.

Suddenly, something occurred to Claire.

_Oh god, Michael would have overheard her conversation with Eve._

"Dude, it was C's fault. She is immenly sexy" Shane replied putting his arm around Claire's torso as if to prove his point.

"It's immensely Shane, not immenly" Claire answered out of impulse and pushed out of his hold.

Michael sent Claire an I-know-what's-up look and Claire bit her lip.

_Okay, he definitely knows._

Shane, on the overhand just looked hurt, but soon recovered back to his cocky ways, "Babe, sorry but there is only room for one brainiac in this house. Looks like you've got this houses nerd title"

Claire suddenly became filled with anger, "Shane, it doesn't take a brainiac to know how to properly pronounce _immensely_. But it definitely takes a fucking idiot, like you, to pronounce it like _immenly_. And geez, I'm _sorry_ that I'm smart, but don't call me a nerd" She had no idea where her sudden outburst had came from, but she knew that it was probably inevitable considering her sudden mood towards Shane.

And strangely Claire didn't feel sorry, even when she saw Shane's face drop, even when she saw that he was visibly hurt by her comment.

That just made her feel…relieved. Like she'd released a burden. Now she didn't have to hide her annoyance over his stupidity.

"I didn't mean to hurt you Claire" Shane's voice was merely a whisper, "I never knew you felt that way though" He sounded like a lost child, but Claire only felt a little sympathetic.

"Well now you do," She replied, trying to make her voice a little softer. Most of her anger was gone now, and she was really starting to regret what she had said.

Michael remained quiet, probably wishing he was anywhere else but where he was.

"I thought though that you would've, I don't know, accepted my intellet by now. I'm definitely not as smart as you Claire and I'm sorry I'm not but I am who I am, and I thought you loved me for that…" Shane said, somehow flaring up Claire's anger again.

"For god sakes it's intellect Shane, not _intellet_. And you know what? I _did_ love you for that, but now I'm not too sure. In fact I'm not even sure about how I feel towards you anymore." Claire replied sharply. She knew she was being a bitch, but god dammit Shane was _really _pissing her off. He didn't do anything useful, and he was just a cocky little jerk; she didn't want to date an idiot.

Shane looked up, meeting her eyes. He looked lost, and shocked.

"Are you saying…?"

"Yes, I think I might be. Congratulations for comprehending my statement" Claire bit back with a fake smile.

Shane's face looked absolutely tortured. Claire could see that tears were threatening to burst from his eyes, but before they could, Shane was running up the stairs.

Suddenly it hit Claire:

_I just broke up with Shane._

Claire immediately fell to the floor, overcome with grief. Tears came next and she just sat there balling her eyes out until she felt someone's arms close around her.

Michael.

Claire instantly felt better, but she had no idea why.

* * *

><p><strong>Stupid I know, but while reading Ghost Town I kinda thought about what Claire's parents said to her about Shane and thought of that as a great opportunity to base a Claire X Michael story on. It's a bit far-fetched probably :\ Sorry, but Claire was just PMSing I think :P<strong>

Anyways next chappy will be A LOT more Michael..RE0W ;)  
>Review my lovelys.<p>

**-katieeblaah x**


End file.
